Downright Importunate
by Scrawny Scrivener
Summary: She threatened him constantly. Why did he have to deal with Ino?


**Downright Importunate**

The morning sun was gleaming onto the streets of Konoha. There were few shadows on the ground, signaling that today was going to be a rather long and very sunny day. At least, to Shikamaru it seemed so. The streets were filled with villagers and shinobi alike as they hurried to their designated places. The whole scene was rather hectic. Villagers kept bumping into each other, then exchanging swift greeting and rushing away. Their actions seemed to take up the majority of the streets, forcing the more intelligent shinobi to take to the rooftops rather than attempt to force their way through the crowds.

'I guess this can be what they call 'rush hour,'" Shikamaru observed from his position laying against the roof of another building. 'Troublesome..'

How villagers made it through that mess, or even dealt with it, he could not understand. It just seemed like too much of a hassle. He sighed and closed his eyes, putting his hands behind his head in order to be more comfortable. Rooftops were not nearly as nice as grass in many aspects. For one, grass was alive, which was a pleasant thought whenever he saw it, and rooftops were not. They were sometimes cold, sometimes hot, and just plain solid. Two, Grass was not as rigid as these stone roofs. They seemed to bother any bones that were not effectively covered by muscle mass or fat, especially his shoulder blades with the way he was laying.

Shikamaru wished he could go to his usual spot in the large park Konoha housed, but he knew that his team was looking for him. Ino had informed him the day before that she and Choji wished to train with him the next day, today, and that he better not go and hide from them. So, that's exactly what he did. Shikamaru had even calculated which rooftop would be least likely for them to even look at and had chosen one near the marketplace. His teammates knew that it was the place he least enjoyed going, the place was so packed with people that the square almost looked as if it was bursting at its seems. He expected them to look for him in the slums of Konohagakure before trekking here. And, so, he stayed in his well chosen spot.

This area of Konoha was somewhat artistic, or at least the building he was atop was. There were tall windows facing the busy street he was looking at earlier that effectively hid the dip in the roof right behind the windows, which was where Shikamaru had chosen as his spot. He doubted that Ino or Choji would take to the rooftops today, even with all the hustle and bustle below.

Shikamaru shifted, trying to find the one position where the most muscle was on the ground in order for his shoulder blades and derriere to cease hurting. This happened at a rather inopportune moment though. As he raised his head, he heard one of the worst possible voices he could.

"Shikamaru!" Ino cried, reaching him. Shikamaru lifted his head up to look at her. Choji had just caught up, it seemed, as he was a little out of breath. Both of his teammates were dressed for training. Apparently, they hadn't changed their minds. "We've been looking _everywhere _for you! We tried your usual spot in the park, then the rest of the park, and anywhere we could think of until we ran into your sister. She told us that she saw you heading to the marketplace. Now let's go train!"

Ino grabbed an arm from behind his head and effectively dragged him from the roof, letting him fall. Shikamaru's eyes widened. He had barely any time to catch himself. Ino and Choji jumped down after him.

"Troublesome," he rubbed his shoulder blades.

"That's what you get! You shouldn't have tried to hide, you moron!" Ino's arms were crossed. "You should've known that we would find you eventually. You cost us three _hours _of training, so we'll stay that much later. Now, come on!"

Choji's face drooped at the declaration. Shikamaru sighed.

'Maybe I can lose them in a genjutsu once we get to the forest...'

He felt someone looked at him rather heatedly, so he looked up. Ino was glaring at him, still holding his arm.

"Don't even think about it," She seemed to growl out. Her eyes flashed. "I know where you live."

Shikamaru looked up to the bright, clear, wonderful sky. The sky did not have to deal with Ino and her threats. The sky did not have to hide from the ferocious kunoichi to get a break, like he did. What had he done to deserve this? It was downright importunate.


End file.
